The invention relates to an arrangement of tabs projecting over the edge of the base sheet of record folders, index cards or the like, in particular for inscription.
The conventional arrangement is a label or tag type tab with use of a self-adhesive layer on the tab for variable attachment (EP-1,461,380).
From DE-UM-1,890,232, there is known a guide or index card on the upper edge of which a tab continues in unitary manner from the main surface of the card. The tab is covered over at the front by a window panel, which leaves at the side a slide-in slit for a carrier for an inscription marking. This card is not however variable from the tab point of view.
From DE-PS-853,899 there emerges by contrast again in this connection a variable solution. Here however, the lateral field of the selected tab must be separated, even to achieve the marking projection of this tab. The tab forming sheet division is achieved by appropriate perforation.
From FR-PS-1,205,432, there exists the proposal to indent the edge of an assembly of sheets over the entire block thickness of the stack of paper and to provide the sheet of the stack to be identified with a glued label crossing the indentation.
Finally, it is known to form record folders from a multilayered endless web perforated on its edges (see DE-OS-2,416,247).